Blood and Grief
by crazy-kam-the-author
Summary: Draco has left for the holidays leaving Harry alone with his thoughts. Ron is oblivious to what's been going on in his head. Will he be able to save his best friend from his own grief before he loses Harry forever to his mind...and his knife. TRIGGER WARNING: Self-Harm, be warned there is a lot of self-harm and some attempted suicide in this story


p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Sunlight streams through the enchanted ceiling and high windows of the great hall. Me and Hermione are warming ourselves after a long walk in the forest. The soft sprinkling of snow is still melting in her hair. I look toward the door hearing footsteps as someone enters the nearly empty hall. Harry trudges in. He looks pale and tired. He looks around before sitting down. "What time is it?" He asks. "Ten O'clock, who are you looking for?" I ask. "Draco, he usually down by now" Harry responds as he sways in his seat. "He left around nine. It's Christmas time. He went home remember?" He thinks for a moment "Right, yeah. What time Care of Magical Creatures start?" he asks sounding a bit drunk. That's odd he doesn't drink. "Mate, we're not doing Care of Magical Creatures this year, and it's christmas break we don't have class," I reply. "Right," he says. He grabs a piece of toast and leaves, muttering something about needing his books. As he leaves the sleeves of his robes caught a bit of wind from the open window and I saw bruises and scratch marks on his arm. I turn my head toward Hermione. She looks terrified at the sight of Harry's arms."Oh my god." she murmurs. I put my arm around her and kiss her hair. "It's okay 'Mione. I don't know what that was but I'll figure it out." Hermione gets up "I'm writing Draco," she announces "If anyone knows what the hell that was, it'll be Draco." She leaves for the Owlery pulling parchment and a muggle pen out of her robes. I wolf down the rest of my food and rush to Gryffindor Tower. I hope Hermione doesn't write a book like she usually does. Her letters last summer could set a record. She used three rolls of parchment to describe Bastille day in France. I ran up the stairs two at a time. I finally catch up to Harry "Harry, what's going on mate? You're acting odd." I question. He sways and then leans onto the rail of the stairway as it starts moving. "I'm fine mate just had too much firewhiskey." He slurs "I'm fine Ron. Leave me alone." I stare at him "Harry, firewhiskey doesn't bruise your arms or cover them in bloody scratch marks!" I'm getting louder, "You're not okay, you need help! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT THE BLOODY HELL'S GOING ON!" he looks surprised and almost scared. "How did you see my arms?" he almost whispers. "It doesn't matter Harry, what's going on?" I ask. "I miss him, I miss him so much he was like a father and a best friend at the same time. I only knew him for two years but I can't stand it. He's gone forever, Ron. I don't know what to do. I want to kill Bellatrix for what she did. If it weren't for her Sirius would be alive." He sobs "I need Sirius. When I can't talk to you or Hermione or even Draco I could always tell Sirius and now he's dead. I did this" he gestures to his arms " because Draco wasn't there to comfort me last night. I realized I wasn't going to Grimmauld Place because he's gone. I don't know what I'm going to do Ron." I stare at him. "He's gone," he says in a hollow voice. He falls to the step and just sits there for a second. "I don't know what to do," he says. "I get that mate. I know it's hard but eventually, you'll feel better, mate." I pull him up the stairs. "Fairy Lights." I say as I walk toward the portrait of the Fat Lady. We climbed through the portrait hole. I dragged Harry up the stairs to our dormitory. Dean, Neville, and Seamus left for the holidays so it's just us. I grab a long sleeved shirt from his trunk and make him put it on. I look for Ginny. They became really close when they broke up because he realized he was gay. She was really supportive of him. She even wrote to some muggle company and bought him a pride flag that he wore as a cape for a week. They're so close now that if I didn't know better I would think they were closer than me and Harry, but I'm obviously his best friend. No amount of support from Gin could change that. I see the portrait hole open and I see Ginny. She leans forward and kisses someone I can't see. I tiptoe to the other side of the portrait hole and look at the other person. It's Luna Lovegood,wait. My sister's not gay, ... is she? She can't be! She's had six boyfriends in the past year! Ginny crawls through the portrait hole as the fat lady's portrait moves back into position. "YOU'RE GAY? AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME?" I bellow at her. She trips over her own feet, surprised by my outburst, or maybe because she didn't know I was there, or both. "Ron! I didn't know you were there," she replies "What's wrong you don't look okay." She looks at me, concerned. "It's Harry there's something very wrong. You should see his arms Gin it's like someone beat him," I say, almost whispering "I didn't even notice Gin. I was to blind to notice something was off. Oh Shit! I left him alone is there! What the bloody hell was I thinking?" I race back up the stairs, Ginny passes me halfway up and beats me to our dormitory. When I get there she is on her knees in shock at the scene that lay before her. Harry had found the knife Sirius gave him. There was blood. So much blood./span/p 


End file.
